


A Different Type of Visitor

by Tinhatflash53



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinhatflash53/pseuds/Tinhatflash53
Summary: !ON HIATUS!   Consider the first chapter a trailer of sorts. I need to figure out ideas for a proper story before I start this proper, so bear with me please.Well. It's happened. I've sunken to an all-time low. What follows is a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Based off of Riona, salanaland, and VampireBadger's Visitorverse series, but puts in RA characters and a shameless self-insert. PLEASE READ ORIGINAL BEFORE COMING HERE. Enjoy... I think.Six newcomers are admitted into the visitors, and they are quite peculiar indeed. Some might even say a few of them were not of this world...





	A Different Type of Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515243) by [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona). 



Halt lunged desperately for the orb Morgarath held in his hands, and the Lord of the Mountains of Rain and Night shrieked and recoiled, but Halt’s fingertips grazed it just enough that he was able to see. See it all.

Horace didn’t even realize he had grabbed it. The orb that Morgarath used to control the Wargals, Horace had grabbed it off of him in desperation during the fight. And now, now… Horace could see it all.

Will approached the glowing pedestal cautiously, the Skandian treasure hold looming around him. The orb was the centerpiece of it all, and it called out to him mysteriously. Cautiously, Will touched it, and then he could see it all.

Gilan crept forth in the dark to where McNiel kept his sword. He just wanted to try it out, was all. After sneaking around with the expertise only a Ranger’s apprentice could achieve, he located McNiel’s golden sword and reached out to grab the handle. As he did, his eyes widened, and he could see it all.

Maddie frowned as she found the old orb in the castle's treasury. Not knowing what it was, she reached out to touch it, and suddenly she could see it all.

August ducked out of the way of another attack, then noticed the tiny golden shard on the ground in front of him. Without thinking about it too clearly, he lunged and grabbed it, and for a moment, he could see it all.

The force behind it all frowned thoughtfully as it watched these newcomers interact with the Pieces of Eden. It was considering allowing these six into its already created group of visitors, and it could sense them all staring at it, waiting for its verdict. It was hard coming to a decision. Five of them weren’t even from the correct universe. But, something made it reconsider. Finally, after much deliberation, it decided that yes, these five would be allowed into the visitors. And so it was done.


End file.
